The Breakfast of Chibis
by CarlitosLover
Summary: Draco doesn't know how to work a toaster. Harry thinks it's adorable.


**All dialog.**

**Different comics of Drarry. Adorable-ness beware.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any comics.**

* * *

"Potter, I demand you do something about this … this contraption!"

"...Draco, what's wrong with our toaster?"

"When I press this lever, nothing happens!"

"Why didn't you plug it into the outlet like I told you to?"

"But that e-lek-tri-ci-tee seems so unpleasant I couldn't stick the poor toaster's tail there!"

"...tail…"

"Harry?"

"..."

"What did I say?"

"..."

"Are you even listening?"

"So cute…"

"Har-hmph…"

* * *

"Not that I like you."

"..."

"'Cause I don't."

"..."

"Nope, nope."

"Ow, Malfoy, that present hit my head!"

"I like you."

* * *

"Potter, if...if we die here I have to tell you that I-I've always loved y-"

"That was close we could've..."

"Yeah..."

"So, uh, what was that you were saying before about love, Malfoy?"

"Now is not the time to...I don't. Potter you arse! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT POTTER, YOU UTTER BUFFOON- mmmph!"

"Ron, I think they're..."

"Yeah, yeah they're... Harry's definitely...yep."

"Well then."

"You're still an arse, Potter."

"Shove it, Malfoy."

* * *

"Harry! Look at all the comments to our pictures!"

"Huh?"

"How could they not admire my Malfoy good looks and -"

"Actually, a lot of the comments seemed to be about how cute I looked, not about..."

"..."

"AHHH!"

"Please don't cry, Draco! You're the worlds most fantastic, incredibly sexy, best fashionably dressed, exquisitely hair-conditioned, immensely beautiful, smartest, sweetest, awe-dropping, and the most perfect boyfriend ever! You - You complete me! I'm so lucky to have you as my boyfriend! Don't cry, Draco! Please?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"I love you, HARRY!"

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Just for that I'll wear the collar tonight..."

* * *

"I hate you!"

"Uh, really?"

"Yeah, I do!"

"I think I'm gonna cry now."

"Don't be sarcastic, you bitchy freak annoying idiot, I hate you so bad that..."

"..."

"So bad that..."

"mmmphf mmphf"

"...I still hate you."

"Okay then..."

* * *

"So..."

"So..."

"You, me. Christmas. Malfoy Manor."

"What?"

"Would you like to spend it with me?"

"At Malfoy Manor? With your parents?"

"That's the idea."

"Ummm. Can I have a bit to think it over?"

"Sure. Try not to let the fact that my father tried to kill you several times affect your decision."

"Right. Noted."

* * *

"Oh Harry. My secret love. So brave. So sweet and just, cruel fate has set us at odds. How I wish it weren't so. If only you knew my true feelings for you, it tears me up inside to be so mean, when really my heart beats for you. But I must be crazy. Oh the facade. Oh, my harry, my lion, my forbidden love-"

"Malfoy? I've been looking for you..."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, Scarhead! Why don't you go find that pathetic little troop of yours since they can actually stand the sight of you without suffering heart failure!"

"Oookay, my bad I'll just...come back later, shall I? Though I don't see how it's my fault my potions partner is a barmy git."

"..."

"He was looking for me!"

* * *

"A whole new woooooorld!"

"Potter."

"A New fantastic point of viewwwww!"

"Potter, what are you doing?"

"No one to tell us nooooooo!"

"Potter, my close friend just died."

* * *

"What's that?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like a ring?"

"Twenty points to Slytherin. It's an engagement ring."

"..."

"..."

"Well?"

"Well?"

"Do I get an answer?"

"Do I get a proposal?"

"My love, my life, mother of my children-OW!"

"Watch it, Potter."

* * *

"Ginny seems...sweet."

"Ginny Wealsey is not sweet. She's a scum sucking road whore! She ruined my life..."

* * *

"Potter! Is it true you fainted? I mean, you actually fainted?"

"Shove off, Malfoy!"

"Yeah, listen to Ron. Leave him alone you slimy git!"

"Guys, let me check on my boyfriend in peace, gawd you judgmental pricks. ... Awe baby, are you okay? Are you feeling alright? Do you need me to kiss it better? How dare those nasty Dementors touch my boyfriend, my father is so going to hear about this and sue the train. It's okay Harry, I'll protect you from those nasty Dementors, baby."

"Awe, thanks baby, I love you."

"...Eww get a room."

"For once, I agree with Ron."

"Blaise, Weasley, Go take a boom stick and shove it up both your asses."

"Prick."

* * *

**Okay I'm done now :) Review!**


End file.
